Masquerade Love
by coolchic79260
Summary: After she broke up with her ex she only loved one man will she find him and tell him? Wade Barrett/OC


_Me: Hey Guys I'm back sorry I haven't updated as much but School got in the way and well...Let's just say If I get ANY zeros in most of my Classes I get after school detention not fair huh? Well I hope you guys like this oneshot it had the Cheater which I will not speak his name_

_Barrett Muse: I told you Cena was at the wrong place at the wrong time_

_Me: Look on the bright side Cena looks sexy in Black and Gold ^.^ Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

"Melina I don't know if I can do this." Said Ally as her and Melina were at a company's masquerade ball

"Of course you can Ally you need to have some fun." Said Melina happily "It's been forever since you broke up with Matt you need to have some fun."

"You're right." Sighed Ally as she put on her mask which was a Spanish Rose Italian Black Lace Red Rose with a Feather and her and Melina walked out there

"So looking for anyone tonight?" Asked Melina

"No." Ally quickly said but it was a lie she wanted to run into the person she had an eye on ever since she and Matt broke up. The Leader of Nexus Wade Barrett

"Come on Ally you got to find someone sooner or later." Said Melina

"I know I know but let me find out on my own free will ok." Ally said

"Ok." Said Melina as her and Ally went on the Dance floor and she went to Dance with someone she thought to be John and Ally went to stand against the wall until a man in black stood next to her

"Came here alone?" Asked the Guy

"Yeah." Said Ally sadly "Well I came here with my friend but she went to dance with her boyfriend."

"I kind of came here by myself my friends have dates but I don't." Said the guy

"Why don't you?" Asked Ally

"There is one girl I like but I can't ask her out." Said the guy sadly

"Why don't you?" Asked Ally

"I did bad things to her friends." Said the guy sadly

"I'm sure she'll look past those things." Said Ally "If she loves you enough she will."

"You think so?" Asked the guy

"I know so." Smiled Ally "Hey I may not be the girl you like but want to dance?"

"Of course." Smiled the guy as he gently took Ally's hand and took her to the dance floor and they danced.

While they were dancing Ally noticed something familiar about the guy, it was like she knew him but she couldn't find where she knew him from. After they slow danced for a while the guy took her outside and he looked at her lustfully and then he softly kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back and after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart

"I may not know you yet but I want you." The guy whispered in her ear

"I want you too." Whispered Ally "But I don't know who you are."

"I don't know who you are either but we'll find out right?" Asked the guy

"I know but…I don't want this to be a one night stand." Ally said sadly

"It won't be." Said the guy as he pulled her into his embrace "I may not know who you are but I already like you."

"You do?" Asked Ally as she blushed

"Of course." Said the guy as he kissed her gently

"May I tell my friend that I'll be with you?" Asked Ally

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Said the guy

"I'll meet you back here." Said Ally as she went to meet with Melina and the guy went to meet with his friends

"Did you find her?" Asked another guy as the guy walked up to them

"You bet." Said the guy "I know it's her."

"How do you know Wade?" Asked the other guy

"I know her anywhere." Smiled Wade "She can't hide her beauty from me."

"Good luck tonight man." Said the Guy

"Thank you Justin." Said Wade as he went up and met up with Ally

"There you are." Smiled Ally "I was worried that I would not find you again."

"Don't be scared about that." Smiled Wade "I won't let you out of my sight for a while."

"But you don't even know who I am yet." Giggled Ally

"But I will soon." Smiled Wade as they went to his room and as soon as they got there Wade automatically kissed her soft and passionately and Ally returned the Kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and Wade wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him then after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart and they smiled at each other

"Please let me find out who you are?" Ally asked while she smiled at the guy "This is killing me." Then Wade took off her mask and smiled at her

"Your turn." Smiled Wade as Ally took off his mask then she saw that it was the person she wanted

"W….Wade?" Ally smiled "It's you?"

"Of course Ally." Smiled Wade as he kissed her again "Who did you want it to be?"

"You." Smiled Ally as she kissed him again "I loved you for a while."

"I did too Ally I thought with the way Hardy was he didn't deserve you." Said Wade "I wanted to take you far away from him."

"You can." Smiled Ally "I don't want him anymore I want you."

"And I want you." Whispered Wade as he kissed her again and picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed and got on top of her without breaking the kiss then Ally took off his jacket and threw it on the floor then she went to unbutton his shirt and as soon as she did she threw it to the floor and Wade smiled at her and she sat up and zipped down her dress and took it off and she was left in her underwear and Wade kissed her softly again and laying her down again then he took off her bra and threw it to the ground and Ally tried to cover up

"Why are you covering up your beautiful." Smiled Wade

"R…Really?" Blushed Ally

"Of course you are." Smiled Wade as he kissed her again and she kissed back once again wrapping her arms around his neck and he went to kiss her neck and she moaned a bit then he went to suck on her right nipple and gently fondle the left one then after a few minutes he switched nipples then he took off her underwear and threw them to the ground and Ally shivered

"Cold love?" Wade asked softly

"A bit." Ally said as she shivered then Wade covered both of them up

"Better?" Asked Wade

"Yeah." Ally smiled as she kissed Wade again and he kissed back sticking two fingers in her and Ally moaned loudly "Mmmmm Wade."

"You like that babe?" Wade asked as he went faster with his fingers

"Oh yes." Ally moaned as Wade went a little harder then after a few minutes Ally was close then she screamed his name and Came then Wade kissed her neck while Ally caught her breath

"Tired already?" Asked Wade and Ally Smiled

"No way you just left me breathless that's all." Smiled Ally

"If you think that will wait till we're together." Said Wade

"We are together." Smiled Ally

"You know what I mean." Smiled Wade and Ally took off his boxers and blushed "Are you ok Ally?"

"Yeah it's just that…that…you're big." Ally Smiled shyly and Wade just kissed her then she kissed back then he gently broke the kiss

"Ready Ally?" Asked Wade then Ally put her Arms around him and he kissed her again and she kissed him back then without her noticing he entered her and she whimpered "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…Matt and I…were never…you know…" Ally said feeling bad then Wade kissed her

"It's ok Ally I can understand you didn't want to be with him like that." Wade said and he smiled softly and Ally blushed some more

"I like it when you smile Wade." Smiled Ally as she kissed him again and he kissed back and after a few minutes of letting Ally adjust he started moving and Ally moaned and after a few thrusts he went faster and Ally started moving her hips with his movements then after about an hour or two Ally started tightening up

"Wade…I'm close….need release…." Ally got out then she kissed Wade again and his kissed back then he groaned in the kiss and she screamed and they both came then Wade pulled out of her then laid down next to her then pulled her close to him then she laid her head down on his chest.

"Well was I right?" Asked Wade

"You…bet." Smiled Ally as she was catching her breath "I love you Wade."

"I love you too Ally." Smiled Wade as he pulled her closer to him then they fell asleep

_Me: Well how was the Oneshot?_

_Barrett Muse: Once again I loved it :D :D_

_Me: Only because you were getting laid_

_Barrett Muse: Damn right I was! :D :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
